Happy Anniversary
by Ralph Jr
Summary: It's Ralph and Melissa's 20th wedding anniversary, and the two take a romantic trip to the Porkonos together to celebrate the occasion, leaving their young son Michael in the care of his aunt and uncle. When they arrive, the two seek out anniversary gifts for each other. But Ralph may have another extra special surprise for his wife...WARNING: Contains mature sexual content!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I must be honest and admit that not so long ago, I said I was never going to write any smutty stories. It looks like I've gone against my words, because somewhere along the way, I actually found the courage to write a few smutty Raccoons pieces starring my favorite couple, Ralph and Melissa! I never planned to post any of those stories here, but I feel bold, so I'm willing to put my account at risk by posting this sweet and sexy little tale I wrote over a year and a half ago. If this doesn't get me banned, then nothing will! Here, you'll get to see the tale of Ralph and Melissa celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary together, and the naughty role-playing fun they have in a hotel room together. I don't have much to say about this one...but I will say that this was actually the first time I wrote anything for the couple's young son, Michael Raccoon! Anyways, before we start, I feel I must post this warning:

**WARNING!: The following story contains mature, explicit content-as it features a married couple in the throes of passion. If the subject matter of this story offends you, you are more than welcome to hit the back button. You have been warned!**

So anyways, without further adieu, here's...

"**Happy Anniversary" An X-Rated Raccoons Story**

Featuring...RalphxMelissa ;)

It's a lovely mid-May afternoon in the Evergreen Forest. Birds are chirping, the fish are jumping, the sun is shining, and there's hardly a cloud in sight. A perfect day to be outside in the Evergreen Forest. Many of the Forest's children are feeling quite excited as May means the end of school is approaching and summer will be starting soon. They surely can't wait for classes to be over and to spend time having fun with their friends and families. Many of the Forest's working men and women will be getting off from work really soon as well. They feel rather eager to come home to their families and spend some time with them. Soon, there'll be large amounts of people out for a walk, out fishing, out for dinner...

But not everyone in the Forest wants to be out and about in the sun today. For, you see, some people have other plans...

There was quite a lot of excitement going on at the Raccoondominium, the home of Ralph and Melissa Raccoon. Melissa was sitting on their bedroom while Ralph was rummaging through their closet, a small suitcase nearby.

"Well, Melissa, I'm almost ready. You excited, honey?" Ralph remarked as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh, I sure am, Ralph! This is going to be our best anniversary ever, don't you think?" You see...a very special day was just around the corner for the happy couple. Today was a Tuesday, May 11th. Tomorrow would mark a very big milestone for the two of them...it marked the day that, twenty years previously, they had been wed. Time seemed to fly by for the couple...they could hardly believe they'd been a married couple for two whole decades. So many things had happened for them during those years. When they had been married, Ralph and Melissa hadn't even had full time careers; Ralph worked wiping tables at Lassater's Cafe, which no longer existed as it had closed and been torn down years ago, and Melissa had worked sorting the mail out at the post office. Over the years since then, the couple had wound up opening up the Evergreen Standard for business and seen the paper grow to be quite a successful little newspaper. They'd seen their marital bond grow stronger as the years passed. They'd even had a child together...Life had turned out to be quite wonderful for the raccoon couple.

"Well, I'd like to hope so," Ralph chuckled as he continued to rummage through their clothes in the closet. "Hmm...we haven't worn a lot of these clothes in years..." he muttered under his breath. "Hard to beat the time we went canoeing and ended up...you know...having a nice little romp under the stars, though..."

"Heheh," Melissa giggled. "I remember that. That was when I first told you I wanted to have kids, wasn't it?" she lightly smiled.

"Mmm-hmm, I think so," Ralph nodded. "Hard to believe that was eight years ago. Now look at Michael; he'll be seven years old this fall! I find it hard to believe he's gotten so big-I can still remember when he fit in the palm of your paw!"

"He's such a lovely little child," Melissa smiled, thinking of her young son and the many special moments they had already shared together. It had been one of the most special moments in the couple's entire life when Michael had been born. He'd been very sickly during his first year of life, and the couple, especially Melissa, had worried about him terribly. But he had gotten better, and now, Michael looked like he was destined to have a good chance at growing up and having a good life. Melissa truly treasured the fact that Ralph had helped give her an opportunity to become a mother. "He should be getting off from school soon, shouldn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ralph replied. "Hmm, Melissa, sure you want to go to the Porkonos? I mean, we've already went there once in the past when Schaeffer let us go in his place when he won first prize at the preserve contest at the Evergreen Fall Fair..." Ralph and Melissa had discussed in the previous days where they wanted to go for their anniversary. Melissa had wanted to go to the Porkono Mountains. Ralph was willing to take her, but he personally thought it might be a good idea for them to try something new...

"Oh, of course, Ralph! The scenery up there is beautiful, remember?" Melissa fondly smiled as she remembered their trip.

"I do," Ralph smiled as he nodded. "Short Lake is a really nice and quaint little town..."

"Besides, Ralph, that was quite a few years ago when we went there last. Michael wasn't even born yet when we went to the Porkonos..."

"You know he can't come with us on this trip...I mean, it's for you and me only, after all...We agreed that George and Nicole would be looking after him, didn't we?"

"Oh, I know that, Ralph; I was just saying. I think a visit to the mountains will be a perfect way for us to mark twenty years together. Besides," Melissa said, her voice taking a more flirtatious, "we can always have a little fun in our hotel room..."

"Oh, I think I'd _definitely _appreciate that," Ralph chuckled. "Well, honey, if it's the Porkonos you want, it's the Porkonos you'll get!" Ralph happened to spy something that caught his eye and instantly reminded him of what Melissa had just said. "Heheh," he said as he glanced at the objects of his interest hanging on the rack. "Can't leave without _these_...I was planning on giving the other one to Melissa anyways...it'll make a great anniversary present. I can't wait to see her wearing it..." Ralph said under his breath as he packed both objects in the suitcase.

"What'd you just pack, sweetie?" Melissa said, curiously. "We don't need THAT much stuff...I mean, we're only going to be gone until Sunday!"

"Oh, you'll see..." Ralph winked slyly at her. "When we get to the hotel in Short Lake, I'll give it to you..."

"Ooh, a surprise for me?" Melissa cooed. "Ralph, you sly devil...I wonder what it is?"

"Like I said, you'll see," Ralph smiled. "Well, I think that's everything we need. You got everything you wanted to take, right?"

"I did, I did," Melissa nodded, placing her paws behind her head. "The train leaves at what time, Ralph? You looked it up on the Internet yesterday..."

"I think at leaves at 6:30. We should be there by noon tomorrow," Ralph smiled as he closed the suitcase. "We've got plenty of time to catch it...We'll meet George and Nicole at Evergreen Station at 6:00, how's that sound?"

"That sounds like a good plan, I'll give them a call when we're ready," Melissa replied.

Just at that moment, Ralph and Melissa heard the sound of the front door opening. A young voice called out through the Raccoondominium's living room.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

"Michael's home," Ralph remarked as he placed their suitcase on the bed

"I thought he'd be home soon!" Melissa cheerfully smiled as she got off the bed and headed out the bedroom door, towards the stairs. "C'mon, Ralph!" she gestured to him as she left the bedroom.

"Right behind you, honey!" Ralph called after her, as he grabbed the suitcase off the bed and took it with him.

Melissa raced downstairs to find her little six year-old son son greeting her with open arms. "Mommy, there you are!" Michael happily shouted as he ran straight into his mother's arms for a big hug.

"Hi, Mikey," Melissa smiled at her son as she tussled the fur on his head and gave Michael a small kiss. "It's great to see you, honey," she beamed at him.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mom," Michael smiled. At that moment, Ralph came downstairs. Michael didn't want to leave his father out, so he ran towards him too.

"Hi, Daddy," Michael said as Ralph outstretched his arms and gave his young son a big happy hug too.

"Welcome home, Mikey. We've missed you," Ralph smiled at his son.

"How was your day at school, Mikey?" Melissa continued to cheerfully grin at her son.

"I guess it was alright," Michael replied as he put his lunchbox down and placed his backpack on the floor. "At least, I didn't get picked on today, so I guess it was a good day."

"That's good, honey," Melissa smiled. She knew her son had been picked on before at school for being a little different from most of the other kids, so it was nice to know Michael had a good day.

Michael noticed that his father was carrying a packed suitcase in his right paw. "Dad, what are you doing with that suitcase...?" he asked Ralph.

"Oh, well," Ralph chuckled. "Mikey, you remember, don't you? We discussed this last night, remember? Your mother and I just got packed for that little trip we're taking."

"I remember," Michael nodded. "I should go get packed too, right?" he eagerly asked. Michael loved spending time with his family, so he figured it would be nice to spend a few days with his mother and father in the mountains.

"Honey..." Melissa said, looking a bit more serious, "I wish we could take you with us, but...Mikey, this is a trip for Mommy and Daddy only."

"But...why?" Michael wondered. He didn't understand why he couldn't go with his parents.

"Well, Mikey," Ralph explained as he placed a paw on his son's shoulder, "don't you remember? Tomorrow is a very special occasion for your mother and I. It's our wedding anniversary," he smiled lightly.

"Yes, I remember that," Michael nodded again. "You talked about that last night. Dad...how long have you and Mom been married? I know it's been longer than you've had me..."

"Tomorrow, it'll be twenty years your mother and I have been married," Ralph smiled. "It's quite a big event for the two of us."

"But I don't understand why I can't go with you, Daddy..." Michael lowly said, looking a little sad. "I'd be good! You know I'm a good boy, don't you, Daddy?"

"We know you are, Mikey," Melissa warmly said as she placed an arm around her son. "Your father and I both love you very much; and we always will. It's not that we don't want you to go, it's..." Melissa thought for a moment on how she would tell it to her son. "It's just that we want to spend our special occasion by ourselves. It's a little...you know..._p__rivate_ between the two of us."

"I...I understand..." Michael sighed.

"Besides, you have school, son," Ralph also explained. "We can't keep you out of school for the rest of the week. You need to learn as much as you can, Mikey," Ralph grinned as he pointed to his noggin.

"I know, I know," Michael sighed. "I just wish I could go with you..."

"Oh, Mikey..." Melissa sympathetically looked into her son's sad eyes. She could tell he _really_ wanted to go with them. "Mikey, honey...don't worry. We'll be back by Sunday! We won't be gone that long."

"Who will I be staying with?" Michael wondered.

"You'll be staying with Uncle George and Aunt Nicole," Ralph explained. "Your mother already talked to them and they're looking forward to looking after you until Sunday. Four days with your aunt and uncle should be fun, right?" Ralph smiled as tried to brighten up his son.

"I guess so..." Michael lowly replied. "I just don't know, Daddy...I'm a little...nervous...of them..."

"Oh, Mikey," Melissa reassured Michael. "Your aunt and uncle's children have already grown and left the house; I think they will really appreciate getting to look after you for the next few days. Besides, Auntie Nicole looked after you when you were this little," Melissa said as she held her paws a short distance apart. "She's always had a special soft spot for you."

"I guess it'll be alright, but usually you leave me with Uncle Bert and Aunt Maxie when you're busy and want a night to yourselves," Michael remarked. "They're always a lot of fun to play with. Cousin Bentley and Aunt Annie are a lot of fun too. I don't know if they'll be as fun as them..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun, honey!" Melissa beamed. "Everything will be alright, Mikey. You'll see..."

"I hope so..." Michael said as he managed a smile.

* * *

It's late in the evening and the sun is slowly starting to sink over the horizon. It's a moment of anticipation for a certain prominent Forest couple. Ralph and Melissa are waiting on the platform of Evergreen Station for the express to come in to take them to the Porkonos. Michael is there as well, along with George and Nicole, who will take Michael back to their place once the train has left.

The adults were making idle conversation among each other.

"So, Ralph, the Porkonos, eh?" George asked his younger brother.

"That's right, big brother. Melissa really wanted to go, and well...I can't really say no to her, can I?" Ralph chuckled.

"Gee, Ralph, it seems to me like you're always thinking of her. You could always think of yourself once in a while!" George laughed.

"Hey!" Melissa shouted. She didn't find George's remark particularly funny.

"George, knock it off," Nicole sighed. George was hardly a bad guy by any means, but sometimes he could get himself in trouble by saying the wrong thing-a trait doubtlessly inherited from his father, who spoke _everything _on his mind, regardless of how inappropriate it might be.

"Hey, I was only kidding!" George sheepishly grinned. "I'm sure you and Melissa will have a good time up there."

"We will," Ralph smiled. "It should be a nice way to celebrate twenty happy years of marriage."

"I have heard the Porkonoz were a beautiful place to vizit," Nicole interjected, "what are they like? George and I were thinking about taking a trip there ourzelves one of theze dayz..."

"Oh, it's lovely!" Melissa chimed in. "The scenery from Short Lake is so beautiful. You can see all the mountain for miles and miles around."

"I've heard it's really expensive to go there, though..." George thought aloud.

"Well, it is," Ralph confirmed his elder sibling's hunch, "but Melissa and I have always been good at saving our money. We can afford this trip," he proudly smiled.

It wasn't too much longer before the express pulled into the station. Ralph and Melissa were getting ready to board the train that would take them to the town of Short Lake in the Porkonos.

"Well, Melissa, this is it. We're about to head off to the Porkonos. Are you excited?" he asked her.

"You bet I am," Melissa beamed at him.

"Mommy, Daddy..." Michael sadly said as he stepped towards them. "I'm gonna miss you while you're gone..."

"Aw, Mikey..." Melissa sympathetically said as she wrapped her arms around her son to pull him into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, honey, we'll only be gone a few days. You'll see us again before you know it!"

"We'll be sure to bring back some souvenirs, Mikey," Ralph smiled as he also gave Michael a small hug goodbye.

"I know I'll be alright..." Michael sighed. "But I just wish I could go with you...We don't go on many trips together..."

"Well..." Melissa thought to herself, trying to think of something that would brighten her son up. "Ah, I know! When school goes out, maybe your father and I could take the three of us on a family vacation together!"

"Good idea," Ralph nodded in agreement with his wife. "Maybe we could take a trip to an amusement park or something...We'll think about it. How's that sound, Mikey?"

"You'd do that for me?" Michael smiled at his parents.

"Of course we would!" Melissa said.

"I guess that will be alright. Thanks, Mom and Dad," Michael smiled. "I'm just a little nervous about staying with Uncle George and Aunt Nicole..."

Nicole smiled as she placed one of her paws on her nephew's shoulder. "Oh, Michael, do not be afraid! We are not going to hurt you; you will have lotz of fun with uz!"

"Yeah," George nodded in agreement as he gently took Michael's little paw. "Your aunt and I care about you very much. Everything'll turn out alright, little guy. You'll see."

"Well, alright..." Michael shrugged.

"We should get going before the train leaves us..." Ralph whispered. "Bye, George. Bye, Nicole. We'll see you in a few days once we get back!"

"You two have a good time," George winked at Ralph knowingly.

"Take care, you two," Nicole smiled.

"Bye, Mikey!" Ralph and Melissa said in unison as they hugged him goodbye.

"Bye, Mommy...bye Daddy..."

"You be good for your aunt and uncle, alright?" Melissa smiled at her son.

"Don't worry, Mom...I will," Michael smiled at his mother.

With that, Ralph and Melissa boarded the train, and took their seats right next to a window. It was a good thing they had seats right next to each other.

Soon, the conductor called out "All aboard!" and the train began to leave the station. Ralph and Melissa took this opportunity to wave out the window at George, Nicole, and their young son as the train left the platform. The three raccoons on the platform waved back until the train was out of sight.

Ralph quickly took Melissa's paw in his and began to chat with her a bit.

"Do you think Michael will be alright with George and Nicole...? I mean, we did try to cheer him up and tell him there was nothing to be afraid of, but he still seemed to be pretty nervous..." Ralph asked his wife.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ralph," Melissa lightly smiled at him. "Michael will soon see there's nothing to be worried about. George and Nicole care a lot about him...I mean, Nicole looked after him when he was a baby. He'll have fun with them."

"I'm sure you're right," Ralph agreed with her. Melissa could always be so convincing..."I just hope he'll behave himself and stay out of trouble..."

"Oh, Ralph, you worry too much!" Melissa chuckled. "You know your son well. Michael is a good boy; he rarely ever gets himself into trouble. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, sweetie..Michael will be as good as gold."

"You're probably right; I probably do worry too much about him..." Ralph admitted. "Still, I just can't HELP but worry about him...he's my boy, after all. You remember the doctor said he had Asperger's syndrome...he's not like all the other kids..."

"Even if our son is different, we still love him just the same, don't we?" Melissa smiled at her husband.

"True, very true..." Ralph nodded. He decided to change the subject. "What do you think we should do first when we get to the Porkonos, honey?"

"When we get there...? Well, I thought we'd go to our hotel room first...and then we could go shopping around town for anniversary presents. How's that sound?"

"You didn't buy any...?" Ralph was surprised; that was not typical for her.

"Well...I thought it would be a good idea to get you a present while we're there, sweetie," Melissa smiled as she rested her head on her husband's warm shoulder.

"Sounds good to me..." Ralph contently sighed. He already had a rather naughty little anniversary present in store for her tomorrow night...but it wasn't a bad idea to get her something a little nicer as well. "_I just want to make her happy..._" Ralph thought.

At that moment, Ralph remembered that he'd dropped by Bert and Maxie's place earlier that day, before they'd left for the train station. Ralph had asked Bert if he'd look after the _Standard _while he was gone. Bert had enthusiastically agreed to do so, cheerfully saying "You can count on me, Ralphie boy!" But Ralph wasn't so sure that had been a good idea. "Melissa...do you think Bert will do a good job of looking after the _Standard_ for us?"

"I can understand you being worried..." Melissa replied, "but I think Bert's grown up enough to be able to handle that responsibility effectively. Ever since he and Maxie got together-and especially since they got married-Bert's definitely matured quite a bit. Well, he's still pretty silly sometimes, but he takes a lot of responsibilities more seriously these days..."

"Hope you're right..." Ralph worried a little. "I'm sure he'll do alright...I'm just scared that I might come back to find he accidentally burned our office down while we were gone!"

"We'll give him a call to make sure everything's turning out alright," Melissa smiled.

"Sounds fine, honey," Ralph nodded. Ralph let out a big yawn. "Wow, this is going to be a long ride, isn't it...?"

"Yeah," Melissa nodded. "We won't get there until early tomorrow afternoon. Enough time to get a nice long nap in..." she chuckled. At that moment, Melissa pulled out a book out of her suitcase and opened up to the front page.

"What have you got there?" Ralph asked her.

"Oh, it's just a book I bought the other day at the store. I figure since it's going to be a long trip, I'll have plenty of time to read a good bit of it..." Melissa smiled as she pulled out her reading glasses and placed them on her head. She'd been prescribed these particular glasses since she'd found herself having a harder time reading recently and found out upon visiting the ophthalmologist her eyesight was starting to worsen. She still wanted to be able to keep on reading even though her eyesight would continue to worsen in the future. She hadn't particularly liked having to wear glasses to be able to read...but Ralph had told her they made her look very smart and rather..._sexy_. That made her feel better about the situation. "_He always seems to know how to cheer me up when I feel down..._"

"Oh, what's it called? Let me take a look at it..." Ralph asked her.

"Alright, Ralph. Maybe we could read it together?" Melissa smiled as she showed him the book's front cover.

"_'The Loving Glow'_," Ralph read the book's title aloud. "Oh, it's one of those romance novels you like so much. Ah...you know me, honey...I'm not that fond of reading those..."

"Ah, it's alright, Ralph. I won't make you read it..." Melissa chuckled.

"That's fine. I'll just be glancing out the window at the scenery..." Ralph's voice trailed off as he did just that. Ralph knew they were well outside the Evergreen Forest by this time. It seemed like the miles were going by in a hurry. "_We'll get there before too much longer...I can hardly wait..._" Ralph smiled to himself.

Soon, Ralph found himself quickly daydreaming. Some of he and Melissa's most special memories together were flashing through his mind as he watched the scenery...

"_There was the time we first met..._" Ralph happily thought to himself...

_A much younger Ralph was walking through Lassater's Cafe, humming a song he'd just put on the jukebox, when suddenly he bumped into another customer he hadn't seen coming..._

_"Hey!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Ralph apologized. "Oh, I'm so clumsy...I'm sorry!"_

_"No, it's all right...I wasn't watching where I was going either..." Ralph looked at the customer he'd bumped into and found himself face to face with a younger Melissa._

_"I'm sorry, Ma'am..." Ralph blushed. "I...I didn't mean to ruin your good shirt...You-you must be mad at me...H-h-how can I make it up to you?"_

_"You don't have to," Melissa replied. "Don't worry, I'm not mad! In fact...how about I buy you another cup of coffee? We could sit down and talk for a while and get to know one another a little better..."_

_"You'd...you'd really do that?" Ralph was surprised, no girl had ever really show any interest in getting to know him._

_"Sure...I don't mind..." Melissa kindly said._

Ralph's mind continued to drift off. "_Then there was the time we shared our first kiss and became a couple..."_

_Ralph and Melissa were sitting on the dock, right on the edge of the frozen Evergreen Lake._

_"Ralph...thanks for taking me to the dance tonight. I had such a lovely time...I haven't had this much fun in ages!_"

_"Well...I'm glad I could make you happy, Melissa..." Ralph trailed off as he gazed up at the fireworks display. "Melissa...I've known you for the better part of a year, but...there's something I've been wanting to tell you...for a while, but I just couldn't get up the courage to say it..._"

_"And what's that, Ralph...?" Melissa eagerly asked._

_"Melissa...I...I...I love you, Melissa Mulligan," Ralph managed to stammer out._

_A blush instantly crept across Melissa's cheeks. "Oh, Ralph," she giggled. "I've thought for the longest time you've felt that way about me, but...Ralph, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that...Ralph...I love you too, Ralph Raccoon..."_

_"You do...?" Ralph seemed surprised, he hadn't thought a girl could ever love him._

_"I do," Melissa nodded. "I wanted to tell you how I felt as well...but I wanted to hear YOU tell me how you felt first," Melissa smiled as she rubbed her snout against his._

_"Hey...what are you doing, Melissa?" Ralph curiously asked._

_"I think you'll like this, Ralph..." Melissa cheekily grinned as she pressed her lips to his for the first time..._

"_And then, a couple of years later,_" Ralph thought in the present day, "_we were wed..._"

_Ralph and Melissa were standing before the alter of the Evergreen Church, as the pastor was preparing to officially wed them. Ralph was wearing a very smart-looking tuxedo while Melissa was wearing a beautiful lavender wedding gown. Ralph couldn't help but feel nervous knowing he was about to be a married raccoon, while Melissa was feeling eager, ready to be Ralph's faithful wife..._

_"Ralph Henry Raccoon," the pastor spoke to him, "do you take Melissa Mulligan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health for the rest of your natural Earth-bound life?"_

_"I do," Ralph managed to proudly respond._

_"And you, Melissa Allison Mulligan, do you take Ralph Raccoon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health for the rest of your natural Earth-bound life?" the reverend turned his attention towards Melissa.  
_

_"I certainly do," Melissa beamed._

_"Then, by the power invested in me," the reverend boldly spoke, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ralph Henry Raccoon, husband and wife." A loud applause came from the wedding guests. "You may now kiss the bride..." the reverend spoke to Ralph._

_Ralph did just that as he and Melissa shared their first kiss as a married couple..._

Ralph's mind proceeded to travel forward quite a number of years. "_And then, I remember when the both of us found out we were going to finally be parents..._"

_Melissa smiled as she sat down next to Ralph on their living room couch. "Ralph...I have a little...surprise for you," she proudly beamed._

_"A surprise...?" Ralph wondered. What could she have in store for him? It was almost Christmas...maybe she was giving him an early present. "Well, alright, honey. Can you show me where it is?"_

_"Sure thing," Melissa continued to proudly grin as she lifted up her winter sweater and grabbed her husband's paw, placing it firmly on her bare stomach. "It's right here, sweetie...a very wonderful present for you," she cheerfully smiled._

_Ralph quickly removed his hand from Melissa's belly. "I..I don't get it...?" Ralph was confused._

_"Think a little harder, Ralph...What have we been trying to do for the past several months?"_

_"We've been trying to conceive a child," Ralph quickly responded. Suddenly, it dawned on him what Melissa's surprise was. "Honey...are you trying to tell me...you're..."_

_"Yes!" Melissa beamed as tears of joy came to her eyes. "Ralph, I'm pregnant!"_

_"That...That's wonderful, Melissa!" Ralph excitedly said as the two happy raccoons lovingly embraced each other._

_"Can you believe it, Ralph? We're really going to have a baby!" Melissa joyfully exclaimed._

_"I can't believe it, Melissa...I mean...we're actually going to be parents!"_

"_And finally,_" Ralph thought to himself, "_there was the day our beautiful child was born..._"

_Ralph stood over the hospital bed, happy to see his beloved wife holding their beautiful newborn son._

_"Aw, Melissa..." Ralph smiled proudly at her. "He's adorable..you know that?"_

_"I sure do..." Melissa woozily smiled back at him. "He's the most precious thing in the world. I can't possibly thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to finally be a mother..."_

_"I'm glad I could give you that chance..." Ralph continued to beam at her._

_He then leaned down and gave Melissa a gentle kiss. "I'm so proud of you, honey...I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Ralph..._"

In the present day, Ralph gradually snapped out of his daydream. "_I'm glad Melissa and I have so many wonderful memories to share for the rest of our lives..._"_  
_

At that moment, Melissa let out a very loud yawn, put down her book, and took off her reading glasses. "Wow, Ralph..." Melissa whispered to him. "This train ride is making me feel very tired..."

"Me too..." Ralph concurred with her. He quickly wrapped his warm arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Melissa smiled and scooted up even closer to him as Ralph took her in his arms. She promptly laid her head right on Ralph's chest, nuzzling him gently as she did so.

"Hey, Ralph..." Melissa tiredly said. "I can hear your heart beating..."

"It only beats for you, dear..." Ralph warmly smiled at her as she continued to nuzzle his chest, purring a little as she did.

"It's music to my ears, sweetie..." Melissa whispered as she started to close her eyes.

Ralph gently stroked Melissa's hair as his own eyes started to close as well. "Goodnight, my beautiful photographer...sleep well..." he softly said.

"You too, my handsome editor..." Melissa whispered back as the two fell asleep, snuggled tightly together.

* * *

Next afternoon, the train finally reached Short Lake Station.

"Whew..." Ralph said. "That was quite a long ride...wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was..." Melissa smiled. "But it was worth the long trip because we're finally here!"

Melissa stepped out the train onto Short Lake Station's platform. Ralph closely followed her, lugging around their suitcase.

"Look, Ralph, isn't it beautiful...?"

Ralph looked around. Short Lake was a small community of less than a thousand people; it was located in a valley in between Big Porkono Mountain and Gayle Mountain, two of the largest Porkono Mountains. They could see the vast expanse of mountains stretching out as far as their eyes could see. There were several quaint little shops gathered around, and many tourists and residents were walking the small town's streets.

"It sure is. It looks like this place has gotten a little busier since we came here last, though!" Ralph chuckled.

"Times do change, Ralph...C'mon. Let's get to our hotel room so we can unpack," she smiled at her husband.

"Right behind you, honey," Ralph smiled back as her followed her every step.

Soon, Ralph and Melissa had made it to their hotel room at the Outlook Hotel, the one and only hotel in Short Lake. They'd unpacked most of their belongings.

"I think we've got everything in order, Ralph..." Melissa fondly smiled.

"Sure seems that way. I suppose now...Now we should go around town and look for anniversary presents, shouldn't we?" Ralph asked her. He wondered what he would get for her...

"Sounds like a plan to me, sweetie," Melissa said as the two of them headed out the hotel. They soon came across the row of shops located across the street from the Outlook Hotel.

"Let's split up, Ralph," Melissa said. "We don't want to spoil each other's surprises. I'll meet you back at our hotel room, alright?"

"Sure thing," Ralph fondly smiled as he gave Melissa a quick peck on the lips. "Good luck finding a good present..."

"Same to you," Melissa said as she headed one way down the street and Ralph headed the other.

Melissa passed a few stores that didn't really catch her interest. "Hmm...I wonder where to shop..."

Then she came across something that caught her eye. "Steven's Famous Antiquities," Melissa read the sign above the shop's door. "Hmm...I think Ralph might like an antique for a present..." Melissa smiled to herself as she strode into the shop.

"Hello!" the fox standing behind the counter, who she presumed was Steven, greeted her. "How may I help you, ma'am? We have all the finest antiques you could ever want!"

"Oh, I'm not buying something for myself," Melissa laughed. "My husband and I are on vacation here, as we're celebrating our wedding anniversary today."

"Wedding anniversary? Well, that's great!" Steven gave her a friendly smile. "How long have you been married?"

"Today, we've been married twenty wonderful years..." Melissa fondly grinned. "And I've treasured every one of them."

"Wow, twenty years? My wife divorced me after we were married for only four years..." Steven sighed. "How in the world have you two managed to stay together for so long?"

"Well...a little understanding, a little support, and a little compromise!" Melissa beamed. "My husband and I run a small town newspaper together. I actually write a weekly relationship advice column," she informed Steven.

"Well, that must be interesting..." Steven idly remarked. "So, your husband is a journalist, eh?"

"That's right, sir," Melissa nodded in confirmation.

"Well..." Steven rooted around in the store, before he finally produced a small object to Melissa, "I have a feeling your man might like one of these."

Melissa looked at the object in his paws...a small vintage golden fountain pen. It looked rather intricately crafted. "You know..." Melissa replied, "I think my Ralphie might very well like that as a present..."

"Well, it'll cost you $250," Steven smugly smirked at her. "Hey, these are rare nowadays, after all!"

"...Well, at least I have the money..."

Meanwhile, Ralph was strolling up the street. He thought jewelry would make a great anniversary gift for his wife, but he couldn't seem to find any jewelry stores.

"What kind of town wouldn't have a store that sells jewelry?" Ralph idly wondered to himself.

He then happened to pass by a unusually-named store that caught his interest.

"Crazy...Harry's...Incredible...Emporium...Of Utter Value Insanity?" Ralph raised an eyebrow at the rather absurdly quirky name of the store. It seemed odd anyone would want to give their store THAT crazy a name...

"Okay, now I have to see what this is all about," Ralph scratched his head. He definitely didn't remember THIS store from the last time he and Melissa had visited Short Lake.

Ralph entered the unusually named store. There was a glass container filled with jewelry off in the corner of the store.

"Ah, here's what I'm looking for," Ralph smiled as he took a closer look at the jewelry. "I wonder what she would like..."

Suddenly, Ralph spied something under the glass that instantly got his attention. It was something he _knew_ Melissa would love if he got it for her.

"A golden 'M' necklace..." Ralph remarked, smiling. "Oh...I just _know _Melissa would love to get this as a gift...I **_HAVE _**to get that for her..."

At that moment, Ralph heard a voice standing before him. "So, you got your eye on that particular necklace, eh, son?" an eccentric sounding voice said.

Ralph looked up to find himself face to face with an elderly eagle. "Oh, hello. I take it _you _must be Crazy Harry?"

"Crazy Harry Harless, that's me!" Harry laughed rather loudly. "Got a girl in mind you want to get that for?"

"I sure do, sir," Ralph smiled at him. "My wife and I are here on vacation. You see...today is our twentieth wedding anniversary. It's a very special occasion for the both of us..."

"Ooh, I can definitely see why it would be!" Crazy Harry laughed again. Ralph found his laughter a little bit on the disturbing side. "I almost envy you, son...I've never had a wife!"

"_Well, judging by how you act, I can see why..._" Ralph thought to himself. He didn't dare say that out loud. "I'd love to get it for her-you see, my wife's name is Melissa. I think she would love this little golden 'M'. Can you tell me how much it'll cost?"

Crazy Harry laughed even harder than before. Ralph was definitely unsettled by him and felt a little eager to leave the store. "Oh, I'm selling it for practically a steal! It'll only cost you about a hundred dollars! I think that's a good deal if I do say so myself!" Harry continued to laugh like a total loon.

"Er...wow. I would think this would have cost at least three times this amount, myself..." Ralph muttered.

"Well, this store isn't called 'Crazy Harry's Incredible Emporium Of Utter Value Madness' for a reason! Heheheheh!"

"I see..." Ralph trailed off.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Ralph and Melissa had ended up having quite a day. They'd hidden their gifts for each other well in the hotel room, in places where they would remember them. They wanted them to be surprises...Ralph and Melissa had gone for a hiking trip up Big Porkono Mountain earlier that day. Later, Ralph and Melissa had went out for dinner at Short Lake's only diner. It had been a lovely occasion; Ralph and Melissa had a candlelight dinner, and Ralph had read a poem he'd recently written for her that told Melissa how much he truly loved her and how special it was to have spent the last twenty years of his life with her by his side. Those poems never failed to touch Melissa's heart...

"I hope you've had a good anniversary so far, honey," Ralph smiled as the loving couple returned to their hotel room.

"Oh, I've had a wonderful day today, sweetie!" Melissa beamed as she closed the door to their room behind them. "It's been a great anniversary so far. I loved the hike. It's always nice to get some exercise, you know!"

"Well, I almost fell down a couple of times..." Ralph sheepishly said.

"Ah, it's okay, Ralph. You had fun too, didn't you?" she hopefully asked him.

"I did...everything's better when it's with you, after all," Ralph warmly smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "You enjoy dinner?"

"Sure did," Melissa nodded. "I loved that poem, Ralph...You never fail to make me blush when you read those," she giggled.

"I always write them from the heart..." Ralph continued to smile at her.

"I know they can be a little on the cheesy side," Melissa admitted. "But I always find them just so sweet..." Melissa leaned in and gave Ralph a big kiss. "Thank you for a lovely evening, dear..."

"No problem, honey..." Ralph smirked at her.

"Do you think we should give each other our anniversary presents now...?" Melissa curiously asked. She felt now would be a good idea...

"Hmm, I don't see why not..." Ralph smiled. "Why don't you go get yours and then I'll get mine?"

"Sounds fine..." Melissa rooted around in the dresser stand's drawer. "Ah-ha, here it is!" Melissa exclaimed as she pulled out a small plastic bag. "Here's what I got you, Ralphie. I hope you'll really like it...I thought you might..."

"Hmm," Ralph said as Melissa handed him a small box. "What do you suppose it could be...?"

"Well...why don't you open it up and find out?"

"No problem..." Ralph opened up the box to discover a vintage golden fountain pen. "Hey...a golden fountain pen! Hey, what do you know...this is kind of neat!" Ralph chuckled. "Do they even still make these anymore?"

"Beats me," Melissa shrugged. "So...you like your present, sweetie?"

"Hey, of course I do!" Ralph smiled as he gave Melissa a hug. "Thanks, Melissa. That's an awfully nice present you got for me..."

"Well, I must say it was rather expensive...I was _hoping _you would like it!" Melissa giggled.

"Worth every penny," Ralph smiled. "Now, let me get _your _present..." Ralph then looked under the bed before he found a small box.

"Ooh, what did you get me, Ralph?" Melissa eagerly wondered aloud. "I hope it's something I'll like!"

"I think you'll _definitely _like it..." Ralph smirked as he handed her the box.

Melissa eagerly opened it to find a golden necklace, with an "M" pendent attached to it. "Ralph...this is your present...Aww, Ralph, it's beautiful!"

"You like it?" Ralph smiled.

"Oh, that was so thoughtful of you, sweetie! It's such a beautiful gift...I'm definitely going to start wearing it," she grinned at him as she thanked him with a kiss.

Ralph certainly wasn't complaining. "Heheh, I _knew _you were going to like it..." he smirked. He decided against mentioning how cheap he actually got it for. "May I put it on you?" he asked.

"Ooh, sure thing, Ralph," Melissa smiled as she stood in front of the dresser stand's mirror. Ralph gently slipped it around his wife's neck. A perfect fit. Melissa smiled admiringly in the mirror at her beautiful new necklace.

"Ralph...it looks lovely," Melissa smiled. "You always come up with such thoughtful gifts...Thank you, sweetie," she praised him.

"Anything for you, my dear..." Ralph softly whispered as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Melissa purred a little in contentment. "_It's not the only present I've got for you, honey...but you'll see it soon enough..._"

"Well, Ralph...I think I'm going to go take a shower real quick," Melissa informed her as Ralph let go of her. "That hike really left me rather sweaty. I know it was a while ago, but I'm still a little sweaty...I think a shower will be rather relaxing..."

"Sure thing, honey...go right ahead," Ralph smiled. He'd opted to take a shower before they went out for dinner. "I'll be waiting for you right here..." he said in a rather seductive voice. "_She's going to get **quite** a surprise when she comes back in here..._"

Melissa noticed the seductive tone in her husband's voice. "_Ooh, I think Ralph has got something sneaky in store for me...I wonder what he's going to surprise me with...?_" She knew she wanted to celebrate their anniversary in a more..._intimate _manner...she couldn't wait to see what Ralph would have in store for her.

As Melissa closed the door to their hotel room's bathroom, Ralph quickly picked up the "Do Not Disturb" door sign from the nightstand next to the bed, opened the door to their room, and quickly hung it on the doorknob. "There," Ralph grinned to himself as he closed the door to their room behind him. "_NO one _will be bothering us tonight..." He then went through their suitcase. "I know I packed it in here..." he muttered as he thumbed through it really quick. "Ah-ha! HERE they are," Ralph beamed. He'd found what he'd remembered to secretly pack in their suitcase. A pair of brown pilot's jackets. Ralph and Melissa both loved to roleplay a little from time to time...and their favorite roleplay was for Ralph to pretend to be a pilot and wear one of these jackets while Melissa pretended to be his co-pilot.

Ralph quickly stood before the dresser mirror as he put on the jacket and zipped it up. He grinned at how smart he actually looked. "Melissa always tells me I look so handsome wearing this..." Ralph grinned to himself. He'd been given this jacket many years ago when Melissa's old boyfriend Troy Malone had come to town and made him feel down on himself. He'd volunteered to fly the late Cyril Sneer's plane in order to take on Troy and prove to Melissa he was the better man, and he'd been given this jacket. It originally had Sneer Industries patches on it, but per his request, Melissa had removed them and stitched a few large yellow "R"s in their place. "I know she's going to love this..." He finished dressing himself up by placing an old pair of pilot's goggles he had packed with the jackets on his head. Ralph was now more than ready for some roleplaying fun with his wife...

Ralph then glanced at the other jacket he was holding in his paw. As much as Ralph and Melissa loved to pretend to be pilots in bed, it had always been a little bit of a stretch for Melissa since she didn't have a jacket of her own. But Ralph had recently found this jacket in the attic; it was one of his late Uncle Rocky's jackets from his bush pilot days. Ralph noticed it was just about Melissa's size. He'd secretly taken it to Bert and Maxie's place, where Maxie had, upon his request, stitched a few large pink "M" patches into it. Now, Ralph and Melissa finally had a matching pair of jackets.

"I can't wait until she see this," Ralph smirked. He couldn't help but visualize in his mind how hot Melissa would look wearing nothing but that pilot's jacket..."Oooh my, that's going to be quite an arousing sight..." Ralph said under his breath as he stifled a naughty giggle. He couldn't wait to give her the jacket for the fun they were sure to have a little later tonight...

Ralph quickly dove onto the bed and hid Melissa's jacket underneath the pillows. He was waiting to surprise her as she came out of the shower.

Soon, Melissa hollered for him. "Alright, Ralph! I'm all done! I'll be coming out in just a minute, are you still there?"

"Sure am..." Ralph eagerly called back. He couldn't wait to see her face when he surprised her.

A few minutes later, Melissa opened the door. She was wearing nothing but a pink bath robe tied around her waist. "Alright, Ralph...I'm out-" Melissa stopped in her tracks when she saw Ralph posing seductively on the hotel's bed, wearing that ever-familiar pilot's jacket he always wore when they were roleplaying.

"Oh..." Melissa giggled as she quickly blushed. She admittedly _did _find Ralph quite sexy when he was wearing that jacket..."I _thought _you might have an extra little surprise hidden up your sleeve..."

"You like it, don't you...?" Ralph suggestively grinned at her.

"I certainly like what I see," Melissa flirtatiously grinned at her husband. "I'm always up for flying on Ralph Raccoon Airlines, after all..." she naughtily winked at him.

"Well...that's not the only surprise I've got..." Ralph continued to seductively grin.

"Oh...?" Melissa was curious.

"I always love taking you on 'flights' with me honey, but...you've never had your own jacket to wear," Ralph grinned. "Until now!" Ralph pulled out the jacket from under his pillow and held it up for her to see it.

"Oh, I should have _known _you'd have a really naughty surprise for me!" Melissa grinned. "My own flight jacket...? For me...?" She was definitely surprised by the gift.

"Heheh, of course. I found it in the attic a while ago. I thought it'd only be right for you to have it-now you really _can_ be my trusty co-pilot on our flights of love," Ralph continued to suggestively grin.

Melissa took the jacket from Ralph. She quickly noticed the little "M" patches on it. "Awww...Ralph, that's a cute touch. You gave me a matching jacket...but how did you get the patches on there? You can't sew real well..."

"Well..." Ralph admitted. "I gave it to Bert and he gave it to Maxie. I told them I wanted those patches on there so we could have a matching pair..."

"Well, that was really thoughtful of you, sweetie," Melissa beamed at him. "Thank you. But...will it fit me...?"

"It should be in your size, honey..." Ralph smirked. "Why don't you...try it on and find out?"

"Well, alright," Melissa said as she stood in front of the dresser mirror, her backside facing Ralph.

"No peeking, dear..." Melissa whispered to Ralph. "I want to surprise you, after all..."

"I wouldn't dare..." Ralph remarked as he covered his eyes, while still secretly peeking a bit through his fingers.

Melissa untied her bathroom robe and threw it aside to the floor, revealing she had nothing on underneath. She then quickly put the flight jacket on, and quickly zipped it up. She glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure that it fit. She was surprised to see the jacket actually fit her...rather snugly.

With that, Melissa turned around to face Ralph. "Alright, Ralph..." she seductively cooed as she struck a rather sexy pose. "You can look now. Tell me...how do I look?"

Ralph was awed at how _beautiful_ his wife looked to him wearing that jacket. His jaw almost dropped...he found himself totally enraptured with her. She looked even _better _to him than he had imagined...a part of him wanted to have her _right _then and there. Of course, Ralph knew he'd have to wait...but the wait would definitely be worth it...

"Ooh-la-la..." was all a spell-bound Ralph could manage to utter. He could already feel something stirring in his crotch region...

Melissa naughtily giggled at how awe-struck her husband was. She loved seeing him eyeing her all over..."Like what you see, eh, Ralph?" she chuckled.

"Oh yes, I do..." Ralph grinned rather mischievously at her. "That jacket _really _fits you well, honey...You look _very _sexy," he winked.

"Why, thank you, sweetie," Melissa blushed a little. She always loved her husband's compliments. "Mmm, well, do you mind if I climb up here on the bed with you, Pilot Ralph...?" Melissa smirked as as she strutted towards the hotel bed in a rather seductive manner, swaying her hips back and forth as she approached her husband. Needless to say, Ralph enjoyed seeing this...it only further increased his desire for her...

"Not at all, Co-Pilot Melissa. Your presence is always welcome..." Ralph continued to grin as Melissa climbed up on the bed with him. Ralph quickly wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close to him, the two of them snuggling together.

"Alright..." Melissa said as she reached towards the nearby nightstand and grabbed the TV remote. "Shall we find something good to watch on TV that might get us ready for takeoff?" she winked.

"Sure thing," Ralph grinned at her. "The hotel manager said they've got cable and all those premium movie channels, didn't she?"

"She did," Melissa nodded as she preceded to mischievously tickle Ralph's hind-paws. She gently traced her fingers on the pads of her husband's feet, getting a really big laugh out of him. Soon, Ralph was giggling away like crazy.

"Heheheha...Hahhaha, oh, stop it Melissa! Stop it please...Hahaha!" Ralph giggled.

"Tell me when," Melissa smirked at him as she continued to tickle his feet.

"Now, please...hahahaha!" Ralph continued to laugh.

"Alright, then..." Melissa said as she ceased tickling Ralph's feet, and flicked on the TV. She quickly went to the channel guide and went up to the premium channels to see what was on.

Ralph was...certainly surprised at some of the films they were showing at this particular hour of the night.

"Woah!" Ralph gasped. "They show THAT on these channels? '_Planet Of The Babes'? 'Flesh Gordon'? 'Super Hornio Bros.'?!_" He was certainly aghast. "They actually _SHOW _this stuff on these channels?"

"Only late at night, dear," Melissa explained. "Sophia told me that's what some of these channels air late at night..."

"Well...I'd personally rather not watch any smut," Ralph frowned. He didn't really prefer to see other couples getting it on on the TV. "What about you, dear?"

"I think I can pass on that," Melissa agreed as she continued to look through the channels. She found something on one of the family channels that seemed a little interesting to her. "Ooh, what's this, Ralph? '_The Secret of NIMH_'. Have you ever seen that movie before...?"

"Erm..." Ralph tried to rack his brain. "I think Bert took me to see that movie in the theaters...eh...oh gosh, that was back when you and I just started dating...wow, that was over twenty years ago. I can hardly remember it...it's about a widowed field mouse who's trying to save her sick son, if I remember right. It's a cartoon and I remember it being kind of dark...I vaguely remember something about rats fighting each other with swords. I don't think that'd be a good 'snuggle' movie, honey. Bert got more out of it than I did; I think that should tell you something..."

"Are you sure, Ralph? You said you don't remember it real well...maybe it might be a cute movie..." she smiled reassuringly at him.

"I think we'd do well to pass it up," Ralph disagreed with her.

"Well, alright. We'll find something else..." Melissa soon found something else that caught her interest. "Hey, I've heard of this film before!"

"What film?" Ralph wondered.

"'_The Bartender's Daughter_'. Nicole told me about it. It's this romantic comedy film about a young man trying to woo the daughter of a mean bartender. Nicole said the couple in this movie reminded her a lot of you and I when we were younger..."

"Hmm..." Ralph thought. "I suppose that could work. It's just starting, right?"

"Just now," Melissa said. "Want to watch it?"

"Sure, I suppose that'll do," Ralph smiled at her as the raccoon couple snuggled closer, Ralph wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Melissa tuned into the "_The Bartender's Daughter_" and the couple soon settled in to watch the movie. They were quickly surprised to learn that the couple in the movie WERE very similar to their younger yourselves. Justin, the guy, was a rather shy guy who'd had a tough time in high school and had big-time trouble with girls. He'd fallen in love with Clarice, the daughter of his town's local bartender, a rather outgoing and spirited young woman.

"Huh..." Ralph remarked. "I wonder if someone was filming our lives when we first started dating and ended up making a movie about it?"

"It's quite an astonishing coincidence..." Melissa murmured as they snuggled even closer, Ralph resting his head right on her shoulder. They actually _did _find this movie rather relaxing for them. It was certainly putting their minds at ease...

Justin was trying desperately to ask Clarice out, but alas, her father, Mark, was a rather cruel man and forbade him from seeing her.

"But Mr. Sullivan," Justin said, "I don't mean any harm to your daughter. I'm only her friend, after all..."

"I don't care, do you hear me?!" Mark angrily screeched at him. "You're NOT good enough for my daughter-now GET OFF MY _DOORSTEP!_" Mark angrily slammed the door in Justin's face.

"He's a LOT nastier than Mike was," Ralph noted.

"True...Daddy could be grouchy, but he was generally nicer than that..."

The movie went on and against her father's wishes, Clarice and Justin decided to get together in secret. Ralph and Melissa watched as the onscreen couple shared a kiss.

"Hey, Melissa..." Ralph winked at her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean we should kiss too...then yes, I am," Melissa grinned as the couple's lips closed together. They quickly shared a very loving, long lasting kiss, lasting nearly a minute before the two of them separated each other.

"I think things are going to get _very _exciting here in just a moment..." Ralph whispered into Melissa's ear.

"I'd definitely say so," Melissa smirked at Ralph.

Ralph couldn't help but gaze deeply into Melissa's soft, beautiful blue eyes. He knew her desire for him was building...she wanted to make their twentieth anniversary a _very _special one indeed. Ralph couldn't think of a better way to celebrate their marriage himself...

"Come here, Melissa..." Ralph whispered as the happy raccoon couple tightly embraced again, their lips once again meeting each other as they became locked in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Melissa found Ralph's tongue gently pressing against her lips. She was certainly eager to oblige as she quickly opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside of hers. Their tongues almost immediately connected and became entwined with each other as their passionate embrace continued. Ralph felt his arousal growing as he heard Melissa softly moaning into his mouth.

Soon the couple separated as Ralph quickly turned his attention towards her neck. He gently began to nuzzle her neck, right near her necklace. Moments later, he began to tenderly nibble at her neck, much to his wife's pleasure.

"Oooh...Ralph..." she purred as Ralph nibbled her neck. "That tickles...hmm..."

"I'm only giving you what you deserve," Ralph winked as he continued to give her a gentle love bite.

Soon, Ralph stopped as the couple embraced yet again, Ralph's paws gliding up and down the sides of his wife's body. Melissa's paws also explored her husband's back, occasionally slipping inside his flight jacket and gently caressing his back. Once more, the couple's tongues were entangled with one another. Both Ralph and Melissa were softly moaning as their tenderly affectionate embrace tightened.

At this moment, Melissa reached for the zipper on Ralph's flight jacket and sneakily began to unzip it.

"Ah, go ahead...Melissa..." Ralph softly sighed into her own mouth.

Soon, Melissa had unzipped Ralph's jacket, exposing his smooth, bare chest. Melissa broke their kiss and took this moment to gently trace her paws through the fur on her husband's chest. "Mmm, so soft," Melissa seductively purred, her fingers tussling with her hubby's chest fur. "So smooth...so..._sexy_," she giggled naughtily.

"Hey, let _me _return the favor, honey..." Ralph chuckled as he also reached for the zipper on Melissa's flight jacket.

"Sounds good to me..." Melissa smiled as Ralph continued to slowly unzip her jacket.

Soon, Ralph had fully unzipped her pilot's jacket. Since Melissa was wearing nothing at all underneath the jacket, this exposed his wife's soft, furry breasts. Ralph gazed at his wife's chest, admiring the beauty of the twin orbs exposed before his eager eyes. Sure, her breasts were a little on the small side, but Ralph had _always _preferred them as they were. Perky, perfectly round, and a lot of fun to gently caress and massage. They were just the right size for her. It wouldn't have suited Melissa at all to have her chest surgically enhanced, at least in his opinion.

"Heheh...Ralph..." Melissa naughtily giggled, seeing _exactly _where her husband's eyes were gazing. "I see someone likes what they see..." She always loved it when Ralph gave her a nice chest message...

"Your breasts are _gorgeous_, honey," Ralph warmly smiled up at her.

"Aww, you think so?" Melissa smiled cutely back at him.

"I've _always _thought so..." Ralph winked at her. What he did next totally surprised her. Ralph didn't cup his paws over her chest to give her a nice massage as she was expecting him to. Instead, Ralph grabbed onto her sides as he lowered his head and tenderly began to kiss Melissa's breasts. He started up near the top and slowly and gradually began to make his way down. Melissa laid her head back on the pillows as she began to softly moan. She certainly enjoyed the tingling sensation of her husband kissing her breasts.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm...Ralphhhhh..." Melissa sighed. "Oh myyyyyy...That feels gooood..."

Ralph continued to kiss his wife's breasts, continuing to go a little lower each time. It wasn't long before he reached Melissa's perky nipples. Ralph took this opportunity to tenderly lick his wife's right nipple, gently tracing his tongue around it to increase the pleasure she felt.

Melissa was certainly appreciative of the gentle attention her husband was giving to her chest. Her moans continued to grow steadily louder and louder as Ralph continued to lovingly trace his tongue around her nipple. Ralph was showing a natural talent of his; he was certainly turning her on more and more with each teasing lick.

"Ralphhhhhh..." Melissa moaned. "That's it...Keep going...Ahhhhhhhh..."

Ralph was eager to oblige his wife's request. He soon switched breasts, now giving her left nipple the same loving treatment. He soon switched from licking her nipple to sucking and nibbling on it gently, which increased Melissa's arousal. Her moans grew even louder and more impassioned as Ralph continued to lovingly suck on her nipple. She was enjoying each and every second of his gentle treatment.

"Yessssss...Ralph...Yesss..." Melissa loudly cried out. "OHHHHH, that feels GOOOOD! Please...Please don't stop, Ralph...OOOOOHHHH..."

Much to her disappointment, however, Ralph stopped nibbling on her breasts and looked up lovingly into her eyes. Melissa had wanted her husband to continue...he'd _really _been satisfying her.

"Ralph..." she panted. "Ralph...c'mon...why did you stop..." she groaned. "I...I _loved _that, Ralph, you-"

Ralph quickly shushed her by placing a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't worry, Melissa," he winked at her as proceeded to plant a gentle kiss on her sweet lips. "The fun's only just starting..."

Ralph then proceeded to kiss her all over her body, going a little lower and lower each time. He started with his wife's lips, then he proceeded to kiss her neck, and then he worked his way down to between her breasts. Next, he proceeded to kiss the muscles just below her breasts, and then he proceeded to very tenderly kiss her flat tummy, right near her belly button.

Melissa let out soft sighs all the while. "Ah...Ralph..." she softly moaned.

Ralph then reached Melissa's legs, which were side by side, pressed against each other, covering up what was underneath. Ralph placed his paws on Melissa's thighs as he slowly spread her legs apart and pushed her tail aside, exposing the moistened, furry lips of her vagina.

Ralph smiled at the sight of his wife's most private area. He could _easily _tell she was quite aroused already. As he placed his snout closer to his wife's vagina, Ralph could feel the warmth radiating from it. Ralph couldn't help but take a big whiff of the smell of Melissa's arousal...it was a _very _intoxicating aroma. "Ahhhh..." Ralph sighed as he took in the smell. He couldn't help but feel even _more _aroused than he already was. "I see someone's _quite _excited..." Ralph grinned as he briefly glanced up at her.

"Go ahead, Ralph," Melissa eagerly winked at him, anticipating what her husband would do next. "I'm waiting..."

"Well...wait no more," Ralph grinned as he turned his attention back to his wife's warm genitals. He leaned in close and proceeded to plant a very soft, tender kiss right on Melissa's vaginal lips. No sooner had he done this, Melissa's hips bucked a little as she let out a rather loud, pleasured moan.

"Oooooooohhhhhh...Ralphhhhhh...babyyyyy..." Melissa sensually moaned her approval as she laid back to allow her husband to continue kissing her vagina. "Mmmmmmmm..."

Ralph continued to tenderly kiss his wife's vaginal lips, but soon, his kisses grew more passionate and more loving, as he covered her furry lips with his saliva and tasted her sexual fluids. Melissa's vagina became more and more wet with each kiss, as her moaning grew louder and louder and more impassioned.

After a little while, Ralph proceeded to tightly wrap his arms around his wife's thighs as he switched to tenderly licking Melissa's vagina. Her pleasure rapidly increased as Melissa was now _very _loudly moaning out her husband's name in near ecstasy.

"OOOOOOHHHH...OHHHHHH RALPH...!" Melissa cried out in glee as Ralph continued to lovingly lick her vagina, a little harder and more tenderly each time. Occasionally, his tongue would slip between her vaginal lips and plunge into her warm depths, causing her moans to rapidly increase in volume as her arousal intensified. "OH GODDDDD, RALPH! DON'T...DON'T STOP!"

Ralph started to lick his wife's womanhood even harder as he took one of his paws and spread her vaginal opening with his fingers, allowing his tongue full access to her tender insides. Ralph eagerly continued to lick his wife's vagina, as he was now licking her vaginal walls and tasting her sweet juices. Her taste as well as her scent increased Ralph's desires, as he began to lick even more vigorously. All the while he was softly moaning to himself, delighted to please his beloved in such an intimate manner. Hearing his wife's loud moans of ecstasy were all the encouragement he needed to continue what he was doing; he was now quite determined to bring Melissa to her climax.

Melissa's hips were bucking rather wildly as she felt her body being rocked by waves of pleasure. The sensation of her husband's tongue swirling around inside of her was driving her absolutely _wild_. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RALPHHHH...YESSSS! YESSS!" she cried, her moans growing louder and louder. "PLEASE...PLEASE, MAKE ME CUM...SWEETIE...MMMMMMM!" She knew it wouldn't be much longer before she reached her climax.

"RALPHHHH..." Melissa loudly moaned. "RALLLLLLPHHHH, I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melissa let out a high-pitched scream as Ralph brought her to her orgasm. Sexual fluids sprayed out of her vagina, landing in her husband's mouth and right on his snout. Ralph felt rather satisfied knowing he had been able to please his wife.

Melissa was panting rather heavily as she was trying to catch her breath. Next thing she knew, she saw Ralph's eyes gazing into hers as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her gently. She could clearly see Ralph's snout was covered in her fluids, and she couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight. Ralph licked some of the fluid off his snout and smiled brightly at her.

"You taste sweet, honey..." Ralph smirked at her. Melissa couldn't help but smile back.

"...Ralph..." Melissa panted, "...I _love _you, Ralph. You _really _know how to please me _just _right..."

"Anything to make you happy, Melissa," Ralph smiled as he leaned in and the couple shared another impassioned kiss. Melissa could taste her own fluids on her husband's snout, but she didn't really mind. Once again, the couple's tongues were entwined as they shared another loving embrace.

Ralph soon pulled away from her. Melissa panted a little as he did, as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"I really tuckered you out, didn't I...?" Ralph chuckled.

"Haha..." Melissa laughed. "I'm not all tired out _just _yet...Ralph...it's _my _turn now," she seductively grinned as she gave Ralph a big shove, knocking him right onto his back. Ralph was surprised by what his wife had just done.

"Melissa...?" Ralph curiously asked. "What did you do that for...?"

Melissa glanced at her husband sprawled out flat on his back. She immediately noticed that Ralph's penis and testicles had emerged from his sheath, and she could tell he was _quite _aroused, as his member was standing quite tall. Ralph's penis wasn't _that _big...not much bigger than a typical male raccoon's length. But for Melissa, her husband's size didn't matter to her. It was, of course, how he used it that mattered...

Melissa grinned at her husband, who was still looking at her with a rather confused look on his face. He was wondering just what she was going to do next.

"Ralph..." she seductively cooed, as she rubbed her hind-paws on her husband's thighs, "you did a _great _job pleasing me. Now, it's _my _turn to please you..."

Ralph's ears perked up as a cheeky grin came to his face. "Well, heheh..." he chuckled. "I certainly can't argue with that! Go right ahead, honey..." he smirked, just wondering what she would do next.

Melissa proceed to slowly move her feet down and gently wrap them around Ralph's length, gently rubbing them up and down his shaft. Ralph shuddered a bit as he felt the warmth of his wife's hind-paws rubbing up and down his organ.

"Ahhhh..." Ralph let out a small sigh. "I see what you're planning on doing..."

"Mmm-hmm," Melissa smirked as she gently began to massage her husband's coonhood with her feet. She slowly rubbed her hind-paws up and down his shaft. Ralph laid back as he allowed his wife to massage his genitals...he certainly loved the attention she was giving him.

"Melissa..." Ralph let out a soft grunt. "Oh, Melissa...this...feels...great..." he sighed.

Melissa continued to mischievously smirk as she continued gently stroking his shaft with her feet, gently squeezing his tender length between her feet. She started to rub a little faster, increasing Ralph's pleasure as his arousal continued to intensify-his penis was nearly fully erect by now.

"Errrrghhh..." Ralph grunted out. "That's the spot...Melissa...Keep going, honey...Agggghhhhhhh..."

Melissa obliged as she rubbed faster still, squeezing him harder and faster between her paw pads all the while. She certainly loved hearing her husband's contented grunts and moans growing a little louder and louder...she _loved _knowing she could make him feel good. She took this opportunity to switch things up-she began to gently caress Ralph's testicles with her right foot as she began squeezing his throbbing member between the toes of her left foot.

"OHHHHH..." Ralph groaned out rather loudly. "MELISSA...AGGGHHHH...OH MYYYYYYY..."

"Heheh," Melissa giggled. "I know you're enjoying this as much as I do..."

"YES..." Ralph loudly sighed. "AHHH...DON'T STOP...MELISSA..."

Melissa continued to gently caress her husband's shaft with her toes, rubbing all the way from the tip down to the base. She continued to tickle her husband's furry testicles with her right foot, increasing his arousal all the while.

It wasn't very much longer before Ralph felt himself reaching his climax. "OH...OH MY GOODNESS, MELISSA..."

Melissa continued to smirk as she lovingly squeezed his length a little bit harder and tighter between her toes. She knew it wouldn't be long before she brought him to the peak of his pleasure...

"MELISSA!" Ralph groaned out as loud as he could. "URRGGGHHH...MELISSA...I'M...I'M GONNA..."

"Go ahead, Ralph!" Melissa smirked encouragingly as she continued to stroke her husband's penis.

"OKAY, MELISSA...ARGGGGGHHHHHHH!" her husband loudly groaned as he came. Melissa felt her husband's length contracting between her toes as he released his warm semen, which oozed out onto her feet. Melissa proceeded to release her grip on her husband's genitals as Ralph panted, trying to catch his breath.

Melissa took this opportunity to turn the TV off with the remote on the bedstand, as the movie the couple had been watching when they'd started their little roleplaying fantasy had long since ended. She then proceeded to wipe some of her husband's semen off of her feet and brought a finger to her lips as she licked it off her finger. "Mmm...Ralph..." she giggled. "You taste great yourself..."

"Ha...ha..." Ralph said as he caught his breath, sitting back up on the bed. Both of the raccoon lovers' lower regions were covered in sexual fluids by now. "Do I now...?"

"You sure do," Melissa naughtily winked as she smeared some more of her husband's semen onto her belly.

"Melissa..." Ralph panted, "You're the best...I love you...honey..."

"Heheh..." Melissa giggled. "Having fun yet, Ralph?"

"We've already had a lot of fun," Ralph smirked. "But the _best _part is yet to come..."

"Ooh, that's right, Ralph..." Melissa grinned.

Ralph continued to beam broadly at his wife. "Come here, dear..." he suggestively winked.

"Sure thing, sweetie..." Melissa smirked as the two raccoons shared another passionate kiss, Melissa pulling her lover right on top of her as they tightly embraced each other once again. Ralph had comfortably positioned his soft bare chest atop his wife's gentle bare breasts. He ran his paws up and down his wife's sides as Melissa ran hers all over her husband's back.

Soon, Melissa let out a soft moan, as she felt her husband's fully erect penis tenderly pressing against her soft vaginal lips. Ralph was obviously eager to enter her...she was feeling rather eager herself. The anticipation was building up for her...she _wanted _her husband inside her. For her, _that _was the best part.

Ralph chuckled as he heard Melissa's soft moan. "Pilot Ralph Raccoon to Co-Pilot Melissa Raccoon," he giggled. "Ralph Raccoon Airlines Flight 20 is nearly ready for take-off. Have we finished all our preliminary warm-up checks?"

Melissa giggled. She loved pretending to be Ralph's sexy co-pilot whenever he took her on their flights of love across the bedsheets..."Hehehh, well, Pilot Ralph Raccoon," she smiled warmly. "I think all the preliminary warm-up checks were all satisfactory..."

"Mmm," Ralph grinned. "Well, tell me, Co-Pilot Melissa. Am I cleared to enter?"

Melissa lovingly looked deep into her husband's eyes. "Roger, Pilot Ralph. You're welcome to enter my...hehheh..'wind tunnel' at any time...whenever it feels just right for you..." With that, Melissa proceeded to spread her legs wide to allow her lover easy access to her womanhood. She _knew _what was coming next.

Ralph said no more as he quickly shared a tender kiss with Melissa. With that, Ralph pulled his pilot's goggles down over his eyes and slowly but surely began to push himself into Melissa's wet and warm depths, her soft vaginal walls quickly engulfing his coonhood as he pushed. Melissa's vagina had gotten a little looser over the years-largely as a result of giving birth to Michael-but it was still a pretty snug fit. Nonetheless, Ralph pressed on as he continued to push himself into his wife's tight opening. Melissa couldn't help but let out a very pleasurable moan as she felt her husband's member penetrating her vagina.

"Oooohhh, Ralphhhhhhhhhhhh..." Melissa lustfully moaned. "That's it...Yessssssssssssss..." She _loved_ feeling his warm length inside her, steadily filling her vagina...

Soon, Ralph's full length was all the way inside Melissa's vagina. He took this opportunity to place his paws on his wife's exposed breasts, gently caressing them as he did so. Melissa was quick to let out a lustful moan of approval.

"Yesssssss...Ralph...yess..." she loudly sighed as her husband's fingers gently kneaded her breasts. "Ooohhhhh..."

Ralph grinned as he continued to tenderly caress Melissa's breasts with his paws, giving her perky nipples a few gentle pinches as he did so. At this moment, he proceeded to pull out of Melissa most of the way, but not _all _the way, as he left some of his penis still inside of her. Melissa knew Ralph was preparing to thrust into her...so she took the opportunity to quickly place her paws on Ralph's furry behind.

Ralph was a little surprised by what his wife had just done. "Melissa..." he asked her. "What did you do that for...?"

"Well, Pilot Ralph," Melissa chuckled, "this flight could be a little rough as we might encounter some turbulence along the way. I think you might need a little support there, don't you?"

Ralph laughed. "Haha, good thinking, Co-Pilot Melissa. Never know how rough the ride might be..." Ralph looked deep into the loving eyes of his beloved wife. "Well, Co-Pilot, are you ready for takeoff on this flight of love?"

"All systems are go here, Pilot..." Melissa smirked. She was ready for what would happen next...she could hardly wait for her pilot to begin "navigating" her.

"Well, alright. Here we go...!" Ralph quickly shared another kiss with his wife as he slowly began thrusting into her. Now, the loving couple had taken off on their flight of love together. Melissa pressed her paws tightly into the fur on Ralph's behind as he thrust into her.

"Ooohhhh...Ahhhhhh...Ralllllllphhhhh..." she passionately moaned as she continued to grip her husband's rear as he continued thrusting into her. "Ohhhh...myyyyy...Oh my gooddddnnneessss, Ralppphhhhh..."

"Hehehh..." Ralph chuckled. "Things are...only just...getting started...Melissa..." he grunted a bit as he continued his fairly slow pace, still massaging his wife's tender breasts all the while. He loved being able to please his wife like this. And Melissa certainly loved knowing she could make her husband feel _this _good.

"Ahhhhh..." Melissa moaned out. "Ohhhhh, that's it Ralphhhhhh...That's itttt..." she cried. "Ralphhhh...Push a little harder...pleasssssseeee?"

"Harder?" Ralph asked her in between thrusts.

"Yessssssss..." Melissa lustfully sighed.

"No problem...!" Ralph groaned as he increased his pace, thrusting a little harder and a little deeper into her. Melissa was _very _quick to voice her approval of her husband's actions.

"Yesssssssss...Ralphhhh...Aaaaahhhhhh! Ohhh...please...please keep going, sweetie..." Melissa cried out ecstatically. She just _loved _feeling her hubby's coonhood going in and out of her tight vaginal passage at such a steady pace...

"Errrggghhhh...no...problem...Melissa!" Ralph grunted out as he continued to "navigate" Melissa across the bed sheets. "Anything...for...you..." He wanted nothing more than to be able to satisfy his wife on this special occasion...

Ralph and Melissa's sexual embrace continued, as Ralph continued steadily pumping himself into his wife. Melissa was continuing to moan loudly as her husband continued to thrust at a steady pace into her, as she continued to urge him to go harder by pressing down harder on his rear. Ralph continued to massage his wife's heaving breasts as he continued going in and out of Melissa. He loved watching her breasts bounce each time he eagerly thrust into her while her new necklace also bounced up and down in time with them, and she loved shoving on her hubby's backside to encourage him to thrust harder and faster into her...it was definitely an enjoyable flight of love for the couple.

"OOOHHHHH...OOOHHHHH...OHHHH..." Melissa passionately cried out as she pressed down on Ralph's rear even harder, urging him to go deeper inside of her and increase their pleasure. "AHHHHH...RALPHHHHH...MMMMMMM..."

"WANT ME TO...huffff...GO HARDER...?" Ralph huffed.

"YESSSSS...RALPHHHHH...HARDERRRR!" she cried out.

Ralph granted his wife's request as he thrust even harder and deeper into her. Both raccoons were now moaning in sheer ecstasy. They both loved being along for the ride they were on...they felt as if they were the only two raccoons in the world at that moment. Nothing could come between the couple's deep love for each other...they were determined to please each other, to make each other happy. They felt as if their hearts, bodies, and souls were one together as their passionate sexual dance continued.

Melissa's moans grew even louder as Ralph realized she was quickly approaching her climax. By now Ralph's flight goggles had steamed up from the condensation, as he was working up quite a sweat pleasing Melissa. But he wasn't about to stop by any means...he was doing his best to give her his all, shoving as much of himself into his wife's tightness as he could. He was very determined to bring her to her climax at any cost.

"RAAAAAAAAAALPHHHH..." Melissa cried out in sheer pleasure. "I'M...I'M ALMOST...ALMOST THERE, RALPHHHHH...OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

"HUFF...YES...MELISSA...HAH..." Ralph loudly groaned as he was also quickly approaching his climax. It wouldn't be too much longer for the two raccoons...the moment of anticipation was building, building, building..."ME...ME TOO, MELISSA...ARGGHHH!"

Ralph continued thrusting into her a little harder and a little deeper as he continued to gently play with Melissa's boucning breasts, while Melissa continued to press down on her pilot's rear, helping increase the speed and the force of his thrusts. Both were very sweaty and feeling quite tired by now, but neither of them was willing to stop, not when they were so close to what they were trying to achieve. The room was filled with their passionate moans and cries, the sound of the bed's headboard smacking against the bedroom wall, and the sound of their thighs slapping against each other each time Ralph eagerly shoved himself into his wife-the "rhythm of their love", as they liked to think of it as. But luckily for the couple, they didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting their "flight". The "Do Not Disturb" tag on the door gave a clear idea to anyone what they were up to, and the hotel's walls were soundproofed, so the hotel's other guests could hear very little of their passion, if any...

The couple came closer, closer, oh so close...until finally...

"MELISSA..." Ralph groaned out, "I'M GOING TO..."

Melissa quickly interrupted him. "RALPH...GO RIGHT AHEADDDDDD...AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGHHHHH!" Melissa screamed as she orgasmed, her tight vaginal walls rapidly constricting around Ralph's member as as her vagina sprayed more sexual fluids, which were quick to cover his length and her lower regions. Ralph couldn't help but let out a loud groan feeling his wife's taut walls clenching tightly around his coonhood. Melissa's paws tightly gripped her pilot's furry behind as his vigorous thrusts continued, holding on to him as if her life depended on it while waves of intense pleasure surged through her body. She could feel her toes curling up from the sheer thrill of her "landing"...

Just moments later: "GRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ralph thrust into Melissa one last time as he reached his own climax and ejaculated, filling his wife's vagina with warm, gooey ropes of fresh raccoon semen. Sexual fluids were oozing out of the couple...Ralph's semen and Melissa's sexual juices mixed together as they covered the couple's lower regions and leaked out all over the hotel bed's quilts. The smell of raccoon sex quickly began to permeate throughout the hotel room as well. But neither of the raccoon lovers really minded. They felt rather pleased to feel each other's love juices mix with each other as they flowed out from the couple. And they both found it pleasant to smell each other's sexual scents.

Both Ralph and Melissa heavily panted as they both felt extremely exhausted, but very satisfied and content. It had certainly been a _very_ exciting flight of love for the couple. The two raccoons took this moment to share a passionate kiss together. As they broke their kiss, Ralph laid his head on top of his wife's soft breasts and closed his eyes as the couple took a few minutes to catch their breath and bask in their post-coital bliss.

"Say...Melissa..." Ralph huffed out after a couple of minutes had passed. "How...how...was that...?"

"Mmm, Ralph..." Melissa softly cooed as she panted. "That...THAT was...wonderful..." The couple rolled over onto their sides as they caught their breath. Melissa took this moment to draw the quilts and pull them across the both of them.

"Erm, Melissa..." Ralph asked her, "shouldn't I...pull out right about now?" Indeed, he and Melissa were still sexually connected to each other at that very moment.

"Oh, no, no, Ralph..." Melissa shook her head. "Please, sweetie...stay inside me. I _love _when we're this close together...I love feeling your nice warm coonhood deep inside me. When we're this 'close' together Ralph...I feel just so calm and secure, like there's no trouble in the world," she softly smiled. "Please stay inside me..."

"Well," Ralph laughed, "it's hard to argue against that! Letting me stay inside you...I _certainly_ can't argue against that. I mean...gosh, you're _beautiful_, honey," Ralph sighed wistfully. "I rather like being this 'close' to you myself. It makes me feel nice and comfortable to be with you like this, too..." Ralph fondly smiled at her as the couple shared a brief kiss. Ralph took the opportunity to smell Melissa's aroma. "Mmm...honey, you smell _wonderful_..."

Melissa took a whiff of Ralph's aroma as well. "Mmm, so do you Ralph. I love the smell of your musk; it's very..._manly,_" she giggled.

"Heheh," Ralph chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, Melissa...anything to make you happy, my dear..." he winked at her.

"Oh, no problem Ralph. After all, a girl has her needs, too," she winked at him. "And I'm glad I could make you happy, too..."

"Mmm-hmm," Ralph contently nodded.

Melissa then grinned mischievously at her husband. "Co-Pilot Melissa to Pilot Ralph, I have a special request for you..."

"Pilot Ralph to Co-Pilot Melissa...what do you have in mind?" Ralph chuckled.

"Well, Pilot, if you don't mind...could you please place your paws on my butt and shove me just a little bit closer? I want to be as close to you as I can possibly be..." she sensually cooed.

"Hehheh, no problem, Co-Pilot," Ralph winked as he quickly placed his paws on Melissa's furry behind. He proceeded to push her forward just a little, shoving her closer to him, just as she'd asked.

"Mmm...thank you, Pilot..." Melissa contently purred.

"My pleasure, Co-Pilot," Ralph giggled a little as he ran his paws through the soft fur on his wife's rear, tenderly caressing her furry cheeks. "Mmm, Melissa..." he softly sighed. "Have I ever told you have such a nice butt?"

"Mmm, I've heard you tell me that before. You've always liked my butt..." Melissa giggled a little. It was true; Ralph had often told her he thought she had a sexy behind. She always loved her hubby's compliments... "Thanks, Ralph...And you've got quite a nice butt yourself. Why else do you think I'd still have my paws there...?" Sure enough, Melissa's paws were still firmly pressed into the fur on Ralph's backside. She had been lovingly stroking the soft fur on his rear all the while...

"Heheh, so I see..." Ralph chuckled. "Melissa...I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate twenty years of marriage then _that _if I tried."

"Me neither," Melissa softly whispered. "That was perfect, Ralph...I loved every bit of that. It's been a wonderful twenty years, hasn't it?"

"Sure has..." Ralph nodded. "We've gotten our own newspaper up off the ground and running successfully, we've come to know each other so well, and..."

"...we've even had a beautiful child together," Melissa finished his sentence. "Speaking of Michael...I wonder how he's doing at George and Nicole's?"

"We can call them in the morning and see how things are going," Ralph smiled. "How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Melissa smiled back.

"Speaking of kids..." Ralph quietly said, "honey, you _do _know I'm not wearing any protection..."

"Oh, Ralph! Don't worry..." Melissa giggled. "You worry too much! I figured we'd probably be...up to this on our vacation, so I remembered to bring some birth control pills with me. Seeing as I'm forty-three, it'd probably be dangerous for me if I got pregnant a second time...I'll take one tomorrow. Besides, Ralph, you know I like it better when you're not wearing any protection. There's nothing to separate our love..." she softly smiled at him.

"Mmm...well, I can't argue with that," Ralph chuckled.

"Ralph...do you think we'll be together for another twenty years...? I sure would like to hope so..."

"Oh, we'll be together even _longer _than that, honey," Ralph winked at her. "I bet we'll be together another forty years from now. You think so, Melissa...?"

"I sure would love to still have you by my side when we're both in our eighties...that'd be nice..." Melissa fondly smiled imagining their future.

"Sure would," Ralph grinned. At this moment, Ralph pulled himself out of Melissa a bit and started to slowly thrust into her again. Melissa let out a soft gasp as he did so.

"Ralphhhh...what are...you doinggggg?" Melissa asked him.

"Melissa, honey...would you like to go for another round...?" Ralph huffed as he continued to try to thrust into her. He was _clearly _too tired to make love to her a second time that night, but he certainly would have liked to have done that.

"I wish I _could_, dear...but I'm exhausted..." Melissa sighed. She was right-after all, both she and Ralph had already climaxed _twice _tonight. "You don't look like you could go another time yourself..."

"You're right..." Ralph sighed as he stopped thrusting into Melissa. He couldn't deny it-he was _totally _exhausted. It was at this moment he decided to place his pilot's goggles back on his forehead, as he knew their roleplaying fun was over...

"Oh, don't worry, Ralph," Melissa reassured him. "We're here for the next two days, after all...we have _plenty _more time to fool around if we want to..." Melissa had a bit of a mischievous idea. "You know, Ralph, we're all sticky...right...?"

"Yeah," Ralph nodded. "I think we made a mess of the sheets..."

"Oh, I'm sure they've had to deal with couples coming in and making love on their beds before; I'm sure they'll clean it up," Melissa shrugged it off. "Ralph, we're definitely going to both need a shower in the morning..."

"Yeah, I think so," Ralph agreed.

"Well, Ralph, we could always go at it again in the morning..."

"While we're taking a shower...?" Ralph's ears perked up.

"Mmm-hmm," Melissa cheekily winked. "It would certainly be a fun way to start off the day, wouldn't it...?"

"Oh yeah," Ralph winked right back at her. "That would _definitely _be a hot way to start off our morning..."

"I'm glad you agree," Melissa slightly smiled.

"Yeah..." Ralph said as he let out a very loud yawn. "I hope you've had a happy twentieth anniversary, honey..."

"Oh, I have, I have, dear," Melissa smiled softly at her husband as she yawned, feeling content with what they'd done today. "And I hope it's been a happy twentieth anniversary for you too, sweetie?"

"Yeah...it certainly has..." Ralph smiled at her.

"Ralph...I love you _so_ much. Please be mine..._always_. Promise me you'll always love me like this...?" Melissa quietly whispered in a tender voice.

"Mmm, no problem honey. I'll always be yours...as long as you promise to love me the same way and be mine forever, too..." Ralph smiled at her.

"Oh, Ralph...I _will!_ I promise you I always will," Melissa happily exclaimed. "You needn't ever worry about that, sweetie..."

"Then...I'll _always_ be yours..." Ralph softly whispered in her ear.

The raccoon couple then shared a very loving, tender kiss with one another, before they quickly fell asleep, tightly snuggled up against each other as close as they could be. Their fur was messy and their lower regions were both very sticky, they were still both wearing their matching flight jackets, they both still had their paws firmly pressed into the fur on each other's behinds, and Ralph's penis was still buried deep inside Melissa's warm vagina. But they couldn't have cared less...they _wanted _to be like that. They loved being as close as they possibly could, and at this moment, they couldn't be any closer than they were. Of course Ralph and Melissa knew that they would soon have to return to their daily responsibilities-they'd soon have to return to running the _Evergreen Standard _again once they got back (Ralph still feared that Bert could have caused some serious chaos at the office), and their six year old son Michael was still depending on them, and they knew they'd have to be there for him every step of the way in his young life. But for right now, it felt wonderful just to be together away from it all, with no worries of any kind. Just the two of them together, celebrating twenty years of wedded bliss. They couldn't have been any happier than they were, snuggled up so tightly against each other.

And they both knew, deep within their hearts, that no matter what happened to them along the way, they'd never part from each other, and would always be together, through thick and thin.

**THE END**


End file.
